Kim's detention
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Kim is sentenced to detention with her rival bonnie where they soon spend the best time of their lives...


A/N: this story was suggested to me as a request from brycewade1013 and if you have any requests for story's then please PM them to me. I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters used in this story and I do not make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

Kim's detention

One day at school Kim was late for class and her teacher Mr. Barkins stood at his desk and looked at Kim with his arms crossed as he said "Mrs. Possible, your late to my class again and I don't wish to hear what excuse you have this time, see me after school for detention!"

And Kim stood there with her head lowered a bit before she replied "yes sir" before she then walked over and sat down in her seat and her rival bonnie rockwaller was sat behind her laughing before Mr. Barkins heard her and said "Mrs. Rockwaller, just for that you can join Mrs. Possible for detention!"

And bonnie sat there and lowered her head as she said "urgh, yes sir!" before she then swung around in her seat and started flicking through her text book and took down some notes before then scrunching up a piece of paper into a ball and then sat back in her seat as she raised her left hand and threw the paper ball at Kim in front of her as it landed against the back of her head with a THUD.

And Kim rubbed the back of her head in agony as she said "Ow, what the fuck was that for bitch?" before turning around in her seat and gave bonnie a hard slap across her cheek as Mr. Barkins turned around and said "alright that's it, Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Rockwaller both of you get out of my class and remember I'll be seeing both of you ladies for detention!"

And Kim and bonnie both looked at each with a angry expression on their faces before they grabbed their bags and stood up before leaving the classroom and stood either side of the door with their backs turned to one another and occasionally giving each other a evil look.

Later that day after school both Kim and bonnie were standing outside Mr. Barkins office before they heard a voice coming from inside "you may come in ladies!" and so Kim and bonnie both entered Mr. Barkins office and their eyes widened in shock when they saw a pale skinned woman with black hair wearing a green tank top and black leggings with green heels sitting on Mr. Barkins desk twiddling his card in her hands.

And Kim stood there with her eyes still in shock before she finally said "SHEGO, what are you doing here?" before shego still sat on Mr. Barkins desk and slightly smirked at both of the girls before she placed Mr. Barkins card on his desk before she finally stood up and replied "aww, Kimmie, did you miss me? and actually it's ms. Go to you ladies and I'll be taking over your detention for Mr. Barkins!"

Shego then walked over to the door and opened it and motioned to both Kim and Bonnie as she walked out "follow me ladies, I want to show you something that I think you'll really enjoy!" and both Kim and Bonnie followed ms. Go out of the room as they replied "yes, ms. Go, we're coming!"

Then shego stopped in front of the boys toilets and motioned for Kim and Bonnie to head inside then followed them in as the door closed behind them and Kim looked at shego before replying "umm, ms. Go, why are we in the boys toilets for?" and shego stood there and chuckled to herself a little before she replied "well, ladies I'm going to show you a secret in here that not even the boys know about!" before she then walked over to a nearby wall next to the showers and pushed a secret button.

And Kim and Bonnie both gasped as the shower wall slowly rose up into the ceiling revealing a secret hot tub area that had been hidden in the boys toilets the whole time before shego stood by the wall and motioned for the girls to head inside before following after them as the shower wall behind them slowly dropped back down again.

Then shego put her arms around Kim and Bonnie's shoulders as she stood there before she said "well then, ladies what are you waiting for, but before we enjoy this nice relaxing time together you need to strip out of those clothes!" and Kim and Bonnie both did as they were told stripping off their clothes before standing there completely naked.

And shego did the same before all three girls stepped into the hot tub and sat down next to each other relaxing before shego then sat there and said "so ladies, what do you think? isn't this relaxing?" and Kim and Bonnie sat there with a little smile on their faces before they replied "yes, ms. Go, this really feels nice and relaxing!"

Before shego then stood up and said "I'll be back in a sec ladies, I just need to grab a few things that will help us relax a bit more!" before shego then walked back over to the shower wall and pushed the secret button as the wall lifted up and down again behind her.

And Kim and Bonnie sat there in the hot tub and looked at each other before Kim said to Bonnie "bonnie, I just want to say that I'm sorry for calling you a bitch earlier!" then Bonnie looked back at Kim before she replied "yeah, Kim and I'm sorry for throwing that paper ball at you earlier!"

Then suddenly both Kim and Bonnie looked back at the shower wall as it slid open as shego came back in wearing a green strap on dildo and holding a Hitachi vibrator in one hand and a black strap on and a green ball gag in her other hand as the wall behind her closed again and then shego pulled a chair over and said to both Kim and Bonnie "ladies, please come over here!" before then sitting down on the chair as she watched Kim and Bonnie walk over to her.

Shego then patted her lap as she said to both Kim and Bonnie "now then ladies, this wouldn't be a proper detention if I didn't punish you, am I right?" and Kim and Bonnie both stood there and slightly lowered their heads as they replied "yes, ms. Go!"

Then shego sat there and smirked before she replied "ok, now then Kim since you were sent to detention first I think it's only fair that you get punished first, ok?" before Kim layed across shego's lap as shego rubbed her hands all over Kim's ass and occasionally giving it a little squeeze before she then rained down a quick smack causing Kim to gasp as she flailed her legs in protest before shego hooked one of her legs over Kim's pinning them in place.

And Kim layed there on shego's lap as she whined "OW, OW, ms. Go do you really have to hit me so hard, OW!" and then Kim tried to cover her sore ass with her hand before shego then pinned them to her back with one hand as she continued to spank Kim's ass for a few more minutes before shego suddenly stopped and lifted Kim off her lap as Bonnie stood there snickering before shego then patted her lap again as she said "your turn now Mrs. Rockwaller!"

And Kim stood there rubbing her hands on her sore ass as she watched shego spanking Bonnie before then lifting her off her lap and shego then stood up and looked at Kim with a smirk on her face before she said "Mrs. Possible, please lay on the ground and spread your legs!" and Kim did as she was told as she layed down on the ground spreading her legs as shego got down on her knees in-between them.

And Kim looked at shego with a worried look on her face before she replied "umm, ms. Go I thought our punishment was over!" and shego replied "well, yes Mrs. Possible yours and Mrs. Rockwallers punishment is over, and now we can just relax and have a bit of fun!" as she thrusted the green strap on into Kim's pussy causing her to moan.

As Kim layed there moaning "ooh, ahh, yes ms. Go that feels so nice!" while Bonnie gingerly sat on the ground and started masterbating herself as she watched shego fuck Kim's pussy for several minutes before shego then slowly pulled the strap on out of Kim's pussy and tossed the black strap on over to Bonnie.

As Bonnie caught the strap on in her hands and looked up at shego as shego said to her "Mrs. Rockwaller, I think it's only fair that you get to have a bit of fun with Mrs. Possible as well don't you?" and Bonnie had a evil smirk on her face as she slid the strap on up and around her waist before she looked back at shego and replied "yes, thank you ms. Go!"

Before Bonnie then seductively walked over to Kim and yelped a little as shego gave her a little smack as she went past before bonnie kneeled in-between Kim's legs and rolled her onto her front and pulled her towards her as she pushed her hips up so that Kim's red ass was sticking out and positioned the strap on next to kims pussy and wrapped a handful of Kim's red hair in her hands as she gave Kim a evil smirk before saying to her "I've been waiting a long time for this Kim, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of this!"

Before Bonnie then thrusted the black strap on into Kim's pussy pumping her hips back and forth at a fast pace causing Kim to moan loudly "OOH, AHH, Bonnie that feels so good, AHH, UNGG!" as Bonnie continued to fuck Kim's pussy at a fast pace occasionally spanking Kim's ass with one hand while saying "ooh, I'll make sure to make you cum and have multiple orgasms by the time I'm finished with you bitch!"

And then shego walked around to Kim's head and knelt down as Kim began to suck on her strap on before Bonnie slowly pulled her strap on out after Kim let out a huge moan and her body twitched and shego pulled her strap on out of Kim's mouth as all three women were panting and smiled at each other trying to catch their breath back.

3 hours went by…

And shego then got changed back into her clothes before she looked at Kim and Bonnie and said "well, ladies this was quite a fun and relaxing day but I think you both ought to get yourselves home before your parents start to worry!" and Kim and Bonnie both smiled at shego before replying "yes, ms. Go!" before they both got changed back into their clothes as they started to make their way back home again...


End file.
